I'm Gonna Do It
by Xiang Yamasaki
Summary: With only two days before her fisrt solo mission with Naruto, Hinata finds that it's finally time her her to face her fears and ask him out, of course she'll have some help along the way. But just what will it take for her to say the words.


.:.Disclaimer.:. NARUTO is copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. All characters in the following piece of also Copyright of Kishimoto. Thank you.:.

Hinata's took it upon herself to get some help. With only two days before her first solo Mission with Naruto, she's determined to ask him out, with a little assistant from the other citizens of Konoha.

Her sandals smacked against the hard ground before it turned to soft padding in the grassy training. "Shino-kun! I-I'm sorry I'm late." she called, although, seeing as it was Hinata, it wasn't very loud.

"That's alright, Hinata. I knew you'd be late. How do I know? It's because Kiba is a negative influence." Shino replied calmly, as his usual self. He stood there, supported by an upright wooed punching post. Her arms were folded and he wore his usual hooded jacket and sunglasses.

Kiba's head jolted up. He had been sitting against the same wooden post beside Akamaru. "What the hell?! I am not!?"

"P-Please don't argue with him, Kiba-kun. It's fine. It's my own fault, I lost track of time while I was t-talking to Sakura-Chan…." Hinata apologized, lowering her head. It was true; her conversation with Sakura had gone far longer than planned.

"You were having a conversation with Sakura? What about?" Kiba said, rashly. He took no shame in his sudden intruding question as he stood from the ground, dusting off the back of his thighs.

"Well…umm….w-we…I was asking Sakura-Chan for advice…." Hinata explained, very vaguely. What could she do? Kiba and Shino were her best friends, but she couldn't talk to them with the things that went on in her head. They were guys. Would they really understand her feelings? Would they even care?

Kiba let out an elongated sigh. "Well, sorry but I can't stay…" He acknowledged, looking to Akamaru, and ticking his head to the side, signaling to Akamaru that is was time to go.

This quickly surprised Hinata. "You're leaving, Kiba-kun? So soon?" she asked, her following him as he made his way passed her and Shino.

"Yep. Sorry. Hana is giving Akamaru his checkups today. You shoulda' got here sooner." he shrugged.

Failure and disappointment were things that Hinata mentally beat herself up about, so Kiba's word cut her deeply. Hinata watched her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm…really sorry, Kiba-kun." She felt a hand on shoulder, and surely enough it was Kiba's. Hinata turned to look at him and was greeted by his great big smile, exposing his sharp fangs.

"Don't sweat it, we can train tomorrow." He said sweetly, trying to fix the wound he had caused.

Hinata smiled faintly, and nodded her head shyly. Kiba released her shoulder and started walking again.

"See ya, Shino!" He said, and then he and Akamaru started to trot off. He didn't dare tell Hinata that he was already late and that his sister Hana was most likely going to scold him, but he could handle it. At least she didn't hit like his mom did.

Hinata turned eagerly to Shino. "Ok, Shino-kun! I am ready to train!" She said, pumped up and determined to make up for her tardiness. When she finally saw him from the corner of her eye, he was already heading off in the opposite direction that Kiba had gone.

"W-wait. Shino-kun…W-where are you going? Hinata asked, bewildered as to the fact that he was walking off.

"My father and I are being briefed about our mission assignment with Lady Hokage. Sorry Hinata, We can train tomorrow." Shino explained, all the while, not stopping his walk. He wasn't running late. Shino was hardly ever late.

"O-oh…A-alright, Shino-kun…I….I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata said, feeling a little down now. Well…now there was nothing to do. All the training plans they had planned for today involved her with at least one of them.

She thought for a few moments on what she could possibly to…when without warning, her stomach growled. _'Oh…' _she thought to herself. _'That's what I can do…' _So, Hinata headed off to the nearest food place to the training field.

The Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"HELLO THERE!!" Announced Teuchi, the energetic Cook of the ramen bar. "Welcome, Young lady, how may I help you today?" She said, with a grin. Beside him was his daughter, Ayame, who had her hands folded politely in front of her lap.

Hinata took a light and graceful seat at the bar. "Umm…" she said, thinking about her choices. I suppose a Miso ramen, please." she said, sweetly. Teuchi nodded and headed to the back to see to her order.

"Hinata?" called a familiar voice. It was Tenten of Team 10. "What a coincidence! How are you today?" She asked, her chop sticks in her hand as she prepared to take another dip into her bowl of ramen.

"I'm fine, thank you, and you?" She replied. However, soon her attention was taken away by the sight of an all too familiar sleeve next to Tenten.

"I'm great!" Tenten said in her usual sweet and open self. "Neji and I are just here getting some lunch." she stated. "Right Neji?"

But he didn't reply. Neji's face was red and aggravated. Of all of the times for Hinata-sama to arrive here.

"Y-yes…that's correct" Neji answered trying to sound professional.

"Oh…that is….good for you, Nii-san" Hinata said, looking down at her bowl as it was placed before her.

After their meal, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten left the Ramen shop. Tenten had taken the liberty to suggest that Neji pay for Hinata as well.

"Well…thank you very much for paying, Nii-san." She said, with a waist bow.

"You're welcome Hinata-sama." Neji said as he wave goodbye. Tenten also said her farewell to Hinata and they left on their way.

'_Nii san was able to ask out Tenten. Why can't I ask out Naruto-kun?' _Hinata pondered to herself, her head down. _'We've been on a mission before together. It's not as if I can't…I…I just don't know how.' The thoughts that weighed heavily on Hinata's heart kept her into her own world. There had to be some nice easy way to ask Naruto out. _

_Although all of Hinata's thoughts were dismissed at she slammed into someone's back._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry." she said, wit ha quick bow._

"_Oh. No, it's ok- Hey! Hinata!" said a hyper energetic voice that rang bells in Hinata's ears._

_Her face grew red while it was still down, now she was too afraid to raise it back up. _

"_H-Hi…N-N-Naruto-kun." _


End file.
